


[ART] Trust Fall

by liodain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Almost Kiss, Fanart, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 12:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/pseuds/liodain
Summary: Bruce can always rely on Clark to catch him.Drawn for the DCEU-Ex 2019!





	[ART] Trust Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dino_Cattivo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_Cattivo/gifts).



> Hi Dino, I heard u like Superbat 💖


End file.
